This invention relates to a clamp device for attachment to flexible tube dispensers such as contain tooth paste, glue, ointment, etc.
Tube dispensers are generally evacuated by direct hand manipulation without auxiliary mechanical aids. This dispensing procedure has proved somewhat frustrating and inefficient, particularly when the tube is almost empty. The present invention is used in conjunction with ordinary hand dispensing technique to provide substantive improvements in the applied use of tube dispensers. Briefly stated, the clamp functions as a movable barrier which segregates the tube into an empty section and a section with substantially full contents. Once attached to the tube end portion, the clamp is manually advanced on the flattened tube surface toward the nozzle orifice as tube slack from evacuation permits.
A variety of devices have been heretofore designed which relate to holders and hand pressure actuated mechanisms for tube dispensers. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,392. It has been found that these devices are not entirely effective in accomplishing their desired function. Furthermore, these implements have relatively complex designs consisting of multiple parts, characterized by levers and pivots. They have generally proved impractical because their annoyances of operation are greater than the moderate disadvantages of using tube dispensers directly. Their high cost has been a further handicap.